1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to construction materials and, more specifically, to a construction board with a pre-applied water-resistant coating.
2. Background
Water-resistant describes objects relatively unaffected by water or resisting the ingress of water under specified conditions. “Water resistant” often refers to penetration of liquid water. In construction, a building or structure is made water-resistant with the use of membranes and coatings to protect contents underneath or within as well as protecting structural integrity. Water-resistance is not limited to roofing. Moreover, roofing does not necessarily mean that it is water-resistant.
In commercial, residential, and industrial constructions and buildings, the conventional system of water-resistance involves “membranes.” This relies on the application of one or more layers of membrane (available in various materials: e.g., bitumen, silicate, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM), etc.) that act as a barrier between the water and the applicable spaces, preventing the passage of water. However, the membrane system relies on exacting application, presenting many difficulties such as problems with application and adherence to the substrate can lead to leakage.
In general, one or more layers of membrane systems are separately manufactured and separately and successively applied to the substrate/surface and applicable penetrations. This requires application as per manufacturer's instructions and specifications, qualified/experienced applicators, and most important for exterior work or roofs, good weather conditions. Once completed, installation of overboard (such as wood decks, pavers, titles, etc.) is required to protect membrane from punctures and allow foot traffic.